People increasingly have portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants, pagers, etc. Many portable electronic devices are able to place telephone calls of one sort or another. People often use these portable electronic devices to call into conference calls while on the go, for example while walking or driving. Users are typically required to manually enter information such as access codes when joining a call on a conference bridge. Conventional solutions either require that the user has pre-programmed the portable electronic device with the information needed to join the conference call or have the conference bridge call the user back.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.